


Storms

by skylarshea



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Comfort, Did I Mention Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I give up, Rain, Storms, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarshea/pseuds/skylarshea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gumball comforts Peebles during a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Probably has a lot of mistakes.

The storm crackled with it's ruthless anger. The young princess hid on the floor behind the right side of her bed. "You're eighteen years old, Bonnibel Bubblegum. You should not be frightened by a simple storm," she whispered to herself in frustration. A loud boom of thunder echoed through her room. This caused a shriek to escape her parted lips. She didn't like storms, but not because of the thunder and lightening…it was deeper than that. When she was a child her father would scream and shout at her mother, and throw things. Crashes and cries would ring through the halls…storms reminded her of her violent father. Pulling her turquoise comforter off the bed she wrapped herself around it. Humming a song Marshall used to sing to calm her down when she got upset her eyelids shut. Her head now hidden under the covers she shook violently, "C-Come on, Bonni…you're alright. It's a storm…it can't get you," she whispered.

The pitter patter of rain trampled the castle roof which caused the storm to sound even more frightening. Rocking herself from side to side she continued to hum, but then even the song brought back bitter memories.

"I said no, Bonnibel! No! Stop fucking asking me!" Marshall screamed. The princess had been begging the vampire for days to come to the castle. She just wanted him to be treated like the king he was born to be, but the vampire refused. He never wanted to let the candy princess do anything for him. Spoiling him in anyway made him feel uncomfortable she assumed. "Marshall, you're being ridiculous," she mumbled nervously. This fight was reminding her of the fights her father and mother would get into.

His eyes were now glowing bright crimson and a glass jar flew against the wall, "Bonnibel! If you wanted a prince you should just date Bubba!" he shouted in a rage. The glass shattered and scattered across the floor. Like a dear in headlights she froze. Shaking as she looked at the furious man. Tears began to trickle down her face and she shook her head. Marshall stopped then realized what he had done, "Peebles," he whispered while slowly approaching her.

She flinched once he was closer, "H-Hey…babe, I'm sorry," he started, "I didn't mean to frighten you…we'll do whatever you want," he told her trying to comfort the startled damsel. When he pulled her in he pulled away screaming. "I'm not going to hurt you. Bonni, I'm sorry!" he pleaded. After struggling to get himself near her, he rocked her from side to side, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…it will never happen again. I didn't mean to scare you," he kept saying over and over, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm never going to…never," he breathed.

It did happen again. Several times.

Peebs flinched and gripped the blanket tighter. Tears now rolled down her cheeks and the song she had been humming was no longer heard. She whimpered and bit her lip so hard blood was now tasted in her mouth. The storm grew louder and darker. A light shined into the room as her bedroom door was open. A shadow and familiar scent hit her nose. Looking up there hestood. "Peebles, baby, are you okay?" he asked. It was Gumball.

The prince had left her castle a few hours before the storm had started, he had some business to take care of. She peeked out from the blanket to see the water dripping from his body. A light blush caressed her face. The candy prince had went through the storm just to comfort her. He walked over and pulled her into his lap while she was buried in the thick blanket. "It's going to be alright," he promised.

Gumball knew about the things that happened in her past. He grew up watching her stand in front of her father with fear and hatred burning in her not so innocent eyes. To the kingdom she was a simple princess. A girl of science and knowledge, devoted to her subjects and loyal to her family. Gumball knew her better than that though, he say the girl who knew too much for her age, had many emotions, who wished she could run away from royalty. The girl who hated her father, the girl who feared so much. They were best friends, and he had been with her every step of the way. From her first date with Marshall to their break up. From the first time she witnessed the abusive side of her father to the day her parents were killed.

He was there then, and he'd be there now.

Bonnibel smiled and kissed the wet cheek of her boyfriend, "You didn't have to do that, Gummy," she whispered. He nodded, "I know I didn't, but I'd rather walk through a storm to insure that you are save and comfortable, than sleep knowing very well that you are terrified and alone," he said before returning the kiss. While she was falling hard for each boy for different reasons, one thing was for sure…

Gumball had loved her then, and still loved her now.


End file.
